


Paramour

by BambiRex



Series: Garden Lodge Family Shenanigans [4]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Awkwardness, F/F, Fluff, Secret Relationship, don't question me I'm gay and stupid, everyone has a whiplash at least one time in this part, fem!queen, freddie is super dramatic, i'm going way too hard for this obscure couple, king!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25107022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BambiRex/pseuds/BambiRex
Summary: After all, living together with your best friend who was now dating your ex, whom you were also living in the same house with, sounded like a plot from a ridiculous soap opera. Yet, it was very much real, and Phoebe had no doubts Freddie would lose her shit once she found out.
Relationships: Jim Hutton/Freddie Mercury, Joe Fanelli/Peter "Phoebe" Freestone
Series: Garden Lodge Family Shenanigans [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767487
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Paramour

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing the super random Phoebe/Joe couple as the main ship in a fic, as well as writing from their POV-but it was really fun! There might be more stories from their POV later on.
> 
> Feedback is super appreciated, as always! :)

Maybe keeping it a secret from Freddie and Jane was a little silly- they were their friends, after all, and they went through so much together, always able to rely on one another. Still, laying low for a while, at least, seemed like the right thing to do.

After all, living together with your best friend who was now dating your ex, whom you were also living in the same house with, sounded like a plot from a ridiculous soap opera. Yet, it was very much real, and Phoebe had no doubts Freddie would lose her shit once she found out. Not because she had any remaining feelings for Jenny, or anything- she was madly in love with her wife, everyone with eyes could tell- but because she didn’t notice the whole thing going on behind her back. And Freddie not knowing about what was going on in their friends’ lives was simply unacceptable for her.

Truth be told, they were as subtle about it as possible: it was so new, so strange for them too. It was hard to pinpoint the exact moment their friendship turned into something more: it was gradual, the affection growing and growing through the years, until they simply couldn’t deny their own feelings for each other anymore. Phoebe and Jenny were in love, and they didn’t want to keep it a secret forever, they were just waiting for the right time to tell Freddie and Jane.

One Gabriel Mercury-Hutton, though, didn’t let them wait for that time.

Freddie was in the studio that day, and Jane had to take Layla to school. Gabriel was mildly sick, and they decided he should skip the day and rest at home, under Phoebe and Jenny’s guide until Jane returned to take care of her son.

He was sleeping in his room peacefully while Phoebe prepared some hot cocoa for him, only to be distracted by a pair of lips attached to her neck, and cheeky hands squeezing her bum.

’’You’re a horndog.” Phoebe chuckled, lightly swatting at Jenny. ’’You’re seriously groping me while that innocent child is sleeping upstairs?”

’’I’m not doing anything inappropiate.” Jenny grinned, nuzzling Phoebe’s cheek. ’’We’re just doing what every other couple does.”

Phoebe turned around in Jenny’s embrace, wrapping her arms around her neck and pressing their foreheads together, sighing softly. ’’Do you think we should tell Freddie and Jane soon?”

Jenny hummed, tapping her fingers against Phoebe’s hips absentmindedly. ’’I guess they deserve to know, right? Besides, why are we even hiding? It’s not like they would judge us or anything.”

’’It could come off as weird.” Phoebe argued softly, playing with the short hairs at the back of Jenny’s head. ’’I mean, you two used to be together. Aren’t we like…supposed to steer clear from our friends’ exes?”

’’I don’t think Freddie would be mad at you.” Jenny said. ’’Things have ended between us a long, long time ago. It’s not like you threw yourself into my arms two days after our break-up.”

’’Not exactly.” Phoebe smiled, cupping Jenny’s jaw. The other woman leaned into her touch, looking up at her dreamily. God, Phoebe couldn’t get enough of that look. She wasn’t used to being on the receiving end of such adoration, and it always made her melt. 

’’We waited a long time, didn’t we?”

’’Too long.” Jenny chuckled, rubbing her nose against Phoebe’s playfully, making her giggle. ’’I should have made a move years ago.”

’’I could have made it, too.” 

’’Nah. I’m the butch, you’re the femme. It’s my job to woo you.”

’’Are you seriously applying gender roles to our relationship?” Phoebe laughed, and Jenny gave a playful shrug before leaning up to press her lips to Phoebe’s gently. The taller woman hummed happily, pulling her closer until they completely melted into each other’s arms.

They were so caught up in each other that they didn’t hear the little feet shuffling on the kitchen floor, until a small hand tugged on the hem of Jenny’s shirt, making them rip apart with a horrified gasp.

Oh God. How long have they been making out?

Gabriel had quite the non-plussed look on his face as he blinked up at them. He only looked sleepy and a little huffy from the sickness, but it didn’t seem like he was too phased by seeing his Aunts kissing randomly.

’’Hello, sweetheart.” Phoebe greeted him, trying to inject some cheer into her voice and not sound like she was full on panicking, even though she was. He wasn’t supposed to see them, nobody was!

’’Are you feeling alright?” Jenny asked, her eyes wide with panic, and her smile just as forced as Phoebe’s. Gabriel yawned, rubbing at his eyes.

’’Thirsty.” He replied simply, still not questioning what he saw. Here’s to hoping this will stay that way, Phoebe thought as she immediately returned to making the cocoa for the little boy.

Gabriel hasn’t asked or mentioned anything related to what he saw in the kitchen for a few more hours, and this lulled Phoebe and Jenny into a false sense of security.

\--

Freddie pretty much exploded into her room, and Phoebe yelped, dropping her book. She clutched a hand over her quickly beating heart, looking up at her friend with wide eyes.

’’What’s going on?” She asked, already imagining a thousand scenarios that could have pissed off Freddie this much. Freddie put her hands on her hips dramatically, narrowing her eyes at Phoebe.

’’I could ask you the same question, you know.” Freddie huffed. Even though Freddie was one of the least intimidating people Phoebe has ever met, she still felt herself shrink several inches under her gaze.

Her heart nearly stopped when Jane appeared in the doorway, one arm thrown around Jenny’s shoulder in a friendly manner, though her eyes were narrow slits like Freddie’s. She appeared to be pushing Jenny into the room, who looked absolutely terrified.

’’I didn’t say anything.” Jenny stammered, sending an apologetic look towards Phoebe. The latter finally put the puzzle pieces together, and she could feel all the blood draining from her face, turning ghostly pale.

’’Oh, God.” Phoebe whispered. Freddie scoffed, shaking her head in disbelief.

’’How long have you two been macking around with each other?” Freddie hissed, looking like a puffed up little bird as she continued glaring at Phoebe.

’’And why didn’t you tell us?” Jane demanded, her hand still on Jenny’s shoulder, as if she was worried she would try and escape. Judging by the look on her face, it seemed like she really wanted to.

Phoebe sighed, sitting up straighter in the bed. She avoided looking at either Freddie or Jane, as she started speaking:

’’It’s… a little new.” She explained quietly. She felt like a naughty kid getting scolded by her parents. ’’Only four months.”

’’Four months!?” Freddie shrieked, clutching at her chest dramatically. Phoebe could only hope she wouldn’t give herself a stroke or a heart attack. ’’You have been dating for four months, and you never said a word!?”

’’We didn’t know how.” Jenny cut in, looking pleadingly at Jane, as she was the calmer out of the two. ’’We didn’t want you to be weirded out by it, or something.”

’’Like, Jenny and you were together once.” Phoebe explained, seeing the confused look on Freddie’s face. ’’And we are all so close, and it must be so strange to think of us like that…”

’’A little bit.” Jane admitted, though the corners of her mouth were twitching into the beginning of a smile. ’’I mean, we didn’t even think you were each other’s types.”

’’And you two are so different.” Freddie added, her voice much softer now that she was past the initial shock. ’’We didn’t realize something could come out of this.”

’’Honestly, we didn’t, either.” Jenny said, shifting on her feet. She looked at Phoebe and smiled. ’’But it just…happened.”

’’Sorry, for not telling you.” Phoebe said with a guilty look. ’’We wanted to, we just wanted to wait for the right time.”

’’Oh, well, our son kinda blew that for you, then.” Jane chuckled. Phoebe snorted, though she couldn’t help but grin. So, apparently, Gabriel was far more interested in the secret he tumbled upon than he showed- interested enough to babble it to his parents.

’’When he said he saw Aunt Jenny kiss Aunt Phoebe, I thought he was just joking, or it was the fever speaking.” Freddie laughed. ’’I can’t believe you two got away with this for months, and then got busted by a four-years old.”

’’It’s just our luck.” Phoebe shrugged with a laugh. She felt utterly relieved: though they were definitely shocked, it seemed like their friends were actually happy for them.

They even said as such, smiling from ear to ear.

’’You two are actually quite cute together.” Jane said, finally letting go of Jenny. She watched with a grin as she took her place next to Phoebe on the bed, wrapping an arm around her tentatively.

’’As long as you are happy, then so we are.” Freddie said softly, her eyes glimmering as she watched her friends cuddle.

Maybe there were signs they ignored along the way, but hey, even if it seemed to come a little out of nowhere, it really was adorable, after all.

Their sweet moment was interrupted by Layla who burst into the room, grinning.

’’I heard you two are together.” She giggled excitedly. Phoebe and Jenny nodded, smiling at the kid who was now practically bouncing on the bed.

’’We are.” Phoebe said, reaching for Jenny’s hand gently. Freddie and Jane cooed in unison.

’’Cool.” Layla said, her grin widening as she took in the sight of her Aunts snuggled up to each other.

’’So, when’s the wedding?”

**Author's Note:**

> If you have a certain scenario that you would like me to turn into a fic for the series, you can suggest it here in the comments or on my tumblr, bambirexwrites, and I'll add it to the list! :))


End file.
